


spooked

by kluxbusters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Halloween Inspired, Haunted Houses, M/M, mentions of buck's condition, oh buddy we really in it now, speed writing, this can fit within canon (at least up to 03x05), two bros chilling in a haunted house 2 ft apart cause they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kluxbusters/pseuds/kluxbusters
Summary: “What’s up, Buck? You okay?” Lena asked, shouldering past him.“Yeah, yeah,” Buck said. “Just… haunted houses aren’t really my thing.”“They’re not my thing either,” Eddie whispered, and woah, when did he get that close to Buck?“Do y’all mind if I go ahead, then?” Lena asked,  a wide smile on her face. “I love this sort of thing.”“Nah, go for it,” Eddie replied. “Buck and I will just stick close together,” he said, wrapping a finger around Buck’s belt loop and pulling.





	spooked

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read my works on your public podcast or repost them onto a public site. 
> 
> whew boy. this fic was a challenge, capital c!!!  
i started this fic with the intention of it being a speed fic about buck and eddie going to a haunted house, but it quickly turned into something else.  
thank you teej for always being my sounding board and listening to me yell about buck and eddie (even though you don't even watch this show)!!! love you so much.

“Agreeing to this was a terrible idea,” Buck said, dropping his head into his hands.

“This is just what you need,” Athena chuckled from the driver’s seat.

“After all that mess with the lawsuit, your team needs to do some good old fashioned bonding.”

“Why are you calling it bonding when it’s clearly just a ploy to kill me, so they don’t have to work with me?”

“Ploy’s a big word,” She teased, pulling into a sandy parking lot.

“We’re here. Last chance to back out.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Buck groaned, opening his door.

“Hey, Buck?” Athena said, wrapping a hand around Buck’s wrist.

“You don’t have to do this. Bobby’ll understand.”

“It’s okay, Thena,” Buck laughed. “It’s just a haunted house.”

Buck hopped out of Athena’s car and walked over to where he could already see Hen, Lena, and Bobby gathered.

“Buck!” Lena exclaimed as he got close. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Buck laughed uneasily.

“Buck,” Bobby started. “You’re gonna pair up with Lena and Eddie, whenever he chooses to appear.”

“Hey,” Hen interjected. “Chris is probably just running late.”

After Eddie caught his breath, he told them that same thing.

“Sorry,” Eddie said. “Chris had to be dropped off at a friend’s, and it was all the way across town—”

“All good,” Chimney smiled, patting Eddie’s shoulder. “Kids are tough.”

“Because you know so much about them,” Hen said.

Chimney and Hen took off towards the haunted house, bickering all the way. Bobby followed them, shrugging as if to say _what are you gonna do_?

Then it was just Lena, Eddie, and Buck, standing awkwardly beside a cotton candy booth.

“So, you wanna head over?” Eddie asked, gesturing towards the haunted house.

“Sure thing, partner,” Lena smiled, sweeping a curl behind her ear.

Buck watched her bat her eyes at Eddie, a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

“Let’s go,” Buck said briskly, striding towards the house.

Eddie and Lena followed, almost running into Buck when he stopped abruptly in the doorway.

“What’s up, Buck? You okay?” Lena asked, shouldering past him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Buck said. “Just… haunted houses aren’t really my thing.”

“They’re not my thing either,” Eddie whispered, and _woah_, when did he get that close to Buck?

“Do y’all mind if I go ahead, then?” Lena asked, a wide smile on her face.

“I love this sort of thing.”

“Nah, go for it,” Eddie replied. “Buck and I will just stick close together,” he said, wrapping a finger around Buck’s belt loop and pulling. Buck felt his side slam into Eddie’s, his breath catching as the lines of their bodies pressed together.

The house, was, quite frankly, the worst. Buck spent most of the time worrying about raising his blood pressure too much, and the little other time was spent screaming as he jumped away from surprise monsters.

Eddie’s fingers stayed tangled in Buck’s belt loops for a while, until a zombie jumped out of nowhere and shocked Buck into Eddie’s chest. They both struggled to calm down, their breaths eventually coming in sync as they felt the other’s chest rise and fall in rhythm.

“You okay?” Eddie asked, a hand coming to wrap around Eddie’s hip.

“Yeah, yeah, just.”

“Buck?”

“Can we. Can we actually go outside? I don’t really want to be here anymore,” Buck admitted.

“Of course, Buck,” Eddie said, sliding his arm up to wrap around Buck’s waist.

“Come on, let’s go.” Eddie led Buck out of the house, arm still loose around his waist.

“You okay?” Eddie asked, once he had seated Buck on a bench outside and given him some water.

“Yeah, but can you stay here? I’m worried about my blood pressure.”

“Sure,” Eddie agreed easily.

Eddie stood next to the bench and let Buck lean into him, Buck’s head resting against the side of his chest. They just sat there for a while, breathing against each other. At one point Eddie knelt down to check Buck’s heart rate, and stayed there, eventually moving to sit between Buck’s splayed legs.

They were seated near the exit, so they watched (and laughed) as people came out of the house, clutching desperately at their bags, friends, or partners.

“Made it out alive, I see,” Hen greeted, strolling up to them.

“Hey Hen,” Eddie greeted, not bothering to move from where he was slumped against Buck’s legs. “You two look comfy,” she laughed. “We are,” Eddie replied. The rest of the group joined them after a while, but Eddie didn’t move an inch. He just sat there, back warm against Buck’s knees.

“You need a ride home?” Eddie asked eventually, turning to look at Buck.

“Yeah, actually,” Buck replied, and they finally stood to walk over to Eddie’s car.

They rode home in mostly silence, the radio softly playing dance remix after dance remix. The traffic lights cast Eddie’s face in red, and Buck let himself stare, let himself track the lines and angles of Eddie’s face until the light turned green and he wrenched his gaze away.

“Well, here we are,” Eddie said, pulling up to Buck’s apartment.

“Eddie,” Buck started, then stopped.

“Buck?” Eddie asked.

Buck leaned across the center console and kissed Eddie in a quick, careless motion.

“Buck,” Eddie breathed, eyes on Buck’s lips.

Then Eddie leaned across the console and kissed Buck, a hand wrapping around the back of his head.

Now listen. Buck’s been fighting fires for almost three years now, and he has a pretty good handle on what makes each blaze different.

There’s the quick ones, the ones that burn out as quick as they light. There’s the angry ones, the ones that take up all the oxygen and then some, trying to burn everything and everyone as badly as they can. And then there’s the wildfires. They have all the speed of the quick ones, all the violence of the angry ones, but they last longer than both. They stay alive, even if all they’re doing is smoldering quietly.

That was this kiss. Not gentle like the first time you kiss someone, not heavy like the last. This was a mashing of lips and desperate hands scrabbling to pull at clothes, as if anything separating them was too much.

“Eddie,” Buck interrupted, but Eddie just moved to tongue at his neck.

“Eddie!” Buck repeated, hands clutching Eddie’s collar.

“What is it?” Eddie asked, lips bitten and red.

“I don’t want to have sex in your car. In fact,” Buck continued. “I don’t want to have sex tonight at all.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Eddie apologized. “I forgot you were staying away from that.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both struggling to catch their breath.

“Can I…” Buck started. “Can I stay at your place tonight? Not because I want to sleep with you, obviously, just, I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, Buck,” Eddie said, smoothing a hand over Buck’s hair.

Eddie started driving back to his place, keeping one hand on the wheel and one on Buck’s knee.

It reminded Buck of the women he used to chase, the way he would keep a hand on their knees and slowly slide it upwards until they were nearly shaking with anticipation. Eddie’s hand though, it was just there, as if to remind Buck that Eddie was his. It was a nice change, Buck thought absentmindedly.

Buck turned to look at Eddie again, watched as another traffic light shone onto Eddie’s skin. This time he didn’t bother to look away. There was no reason to, not now.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. this fic isn't long but i had fun writing it, especially after finishing a big project! i like the way i ended up writing this more than the original idea. i think this is more in character, and i also like that this is more about buck's character development than a quick romantic one-off.  
this isn't my best work, but hey, the challenge was to write something fast.  
and with that, i'm going to bed.


End file.
